parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's First Installment's Trivia on Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast)
Here is a trivia on Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) on Seth Cvengros's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 first installment. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - the main hero, who wears a red neckerchief, a blue vest, a belt, and purple trousers, based on Luke Skywalker's Dagobah and Bespin costume from The Empire Strikes Back, Rayman shoes, a watch, a gold-earing, and a fingerless gold and white glove, also based of Ash Ketchum's from Pokemon. He has blonde hair for a ponytail, which is based on Guybrush Threepwood's from Monkey Island. He carries two lightsabers, in which one is light blue in his right hand, and the other is light green in his left hand, and even two pistol guns. For swimwear, he wears red speedo trunks with a green stripe and a blue string, and even red sandals with green stripes, and carries a diving tank and a snorkel mask, and even wears flippers to help him. He also has white fur on his skin and his hands and wears Great Dane ears, based of Scooby Doo's from Scooby Doo, and a Tabby Cat's tail with a white tip, based on Sylvester's from Looney Tunes. He is voiced by Radar Overseer Hank and Jorge Loquendo V1. *Edward as Globox - Thomas's strongest and laziest shipmate friend, who wears a nightshirt, slippers, even a sleeping hat. He even wears pony ears, based on Cyril Proudbottom's from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, and a cat's tail, based on Butch's from Tom and Jerry. He carries one green lightsaber, and pistol gun, and wears pink speedos with red stripes, and has a brown ponytail hairstyle, based of Jim Hawkins's from Treasure Planet. He is voiced by Microsoft Sam and Juan Loquendo V1. *Harold as Murfy - Thomas's guide and flying shipmate, who wears clothes and a hat, based on Inspector Gadget's, a hairstyle based of Ichabod Crane's from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad, and a pipe, based on Henry's from The Brave Locomotive, gloves based of Casey Jones's from The Brave Engineer, and carries a newspaper. He helps Thomas along his way to overcome the many dangers and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10). *Henry as Clark - Thomas's strongest uncle, who wears engineer hat, gloves, neckerchief, clothes, and boots based on Casey Jones's from The Brave Engineer, and has a red hairstyle for a ponytail, based of Mr. Small's hairstyle from The Amazing World of Gumball. For swimwear, he wears a diving gear, inspired by Hugo's from Hugo the Troll. He helps Thomas to break down walls, using a large axe and is voiced by Radar Overseer Guy (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10). Henry even wears bear ears, pony fur on his skin and hands, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end. *Toad as Sam the Snake - Oliver's pet buddy and Thomas's guide, who wears a red neckerchief. He is trained by Thomas to help track down enemies along the way, but has a lead attached to his collar in his neckerchief, and goes faster at a high speed. He is voiced by Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10). *Molly as Uglette - Edward's wife, who wears a nightdress, and a sleeping hat, and slippers. She wears a blue bikini with green spots for swimwear, and has an orange hairstyle, based of Daphne Blake's from Scooby Doo with a pink bowtie, and is voiced by Microsoft Mary and Francisca Loquendo V1. She even wears a kangaroo's collar, pony ears, and a cat's tail, based on Toodles Galore's from Tom and Jerry, *James as Polokus - Thomas's brother and Emily's father, who is the spirit of the world, and has immense powers. He wears a blue shirt, green shorts, a red hat, and purple sandals, and has the same hair as Edward's and Jim Hawkin's hairstyles from Treasure Planet. He needs Thomas to reunite his four magical masks, so that he will help Thomas to save his world. He is voiced by Microsoft Mike and Carlos Loquendo V1. James also wears bird wings, skunk ears, white fur on his skin and hands, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end. *Percy as Baby Globox - Edward and Molly's son and Thomas's best friend, who wears a diaper, a yellow shirt, and red baby shoes, and has blue hair. He is voiced by Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) and Diego Loquendo V1 (+10). He wears rat ears, white fur on his skin and hands, a cat's bowtie, and a monkey's tail. *Emily as Ly the Fairy - the main female and Thomas's girlfriend, who wears a set of clothes, which are white and purple, and since she has blonde hair, she has a blue lightsaber, and carries a pistol gun, and gives Thomas back all of his powers by gathering enough energy. For swimwear, she wears a purple string bikini with white swirls and stripes, and even purple sandals, and has blonde hair style for her Penelope Pitstop hairstyle with black bowtie, and blue ear-rings, and a white glove, and a belt. She wears bunny ears, and a cat's tail, with a white tip on its end, based on Sheriff Callie's tail from Walt Disney's Sherriff Callie, but wears white fur on her skin and hands, and has a collar, just like Duchess's from Walt Disney's The Aristocats. She is voiced by Radar Overseer Beulah and Carmen Loquendo V1. *Rosie as Tily - Emily's daughter and Percy's girlfriend, who wears clothes based on Amy Rose's from Sonic X, and a brown hairstyle, based on Patti Boyd's, with a pink bowtie. She wears a green bikini with yellow stripes and green shoes striped boots. She is voiced by Microsoft Mary (+10) and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10). Rosie even wears a tiger's collar, pony ears, white fur on her skin and hands, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, based of Elsie's from Disney's Stanley. *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Engines, who help Thomas to find Emily, and the four masks on his journey. They wear Medival men clothing and crowns on their head, but forget about which one of them being the real king, and organise themselves together. They are voiced by Radar Overseer Guy, Radar Overseer Hank, Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth, Robosoft 1, Lernout and Hauspie Michael, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Marcello Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5), Juan Loquendo V1 (-9.5), and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - A little engine that could, who had just escaped on a passing four coach working, hauled by the Caledonian engine No. 828. She wears a white shirt, blue braces with dungareees, white long socks, and black boots, and carries a corn-cob pipe in her mouth, but has been locked up in the Whale Bay, and has lost her clothing, which were outside, leaving her in her white bikini with green stripes, two stripes on her bikini straight, and two green stripes on her bikini between her white middle underneath her night dress, based of Wendy Darling's from Peter Pan, and black slippers too. She is voiced Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10). Luckily, when Thomas rescues Tillie and helps her, Tillie finally puts her clothes back on, and heads back home. *Duncan as The Magician - Thomas's father, who has been married to Belle. He wears magican's clothing and a hat and carries a cane and wears purple trunks and blue sandals. He is voiced Microsoft Mike (+5) and Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Thomas's mother, who is married to Duncan. She wears a red hairstyle with blue bow for her girl hairstyles, and wears gold ear-rings. She also wears a witch's a green and yellow dress with a hat and shoes, but also wears a flame bikini with strings for swimwear, and is played Microsoft Mary (-10) and Carmen Loquendo V2 (-10). *Lady as Raybeauty (A Fan-made Rayman character) - a girl, who has cat ears and a tail, and is a new character, that has either survived or passed away in a train wreck with two trains. She is still alive, and played by Microsoft Mary (+10) and Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10). *Toby as Tarayzan - in charge of Thomas, and wears a jungle outfit, based of George's from George of the Jungle. He wears a white shirt, yellow shorts, white socks with red stripes, and blue collar, but has bloodhound ears, and a basset hound's tail, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) and Juan Loquendo V1 (+9.5) *Stanley as The Musician - Thomas's brother, and musician player, who wears donkey ears and a tail. He wears farmer clothing and a hat, and wears a blue diving gear, based of Anastasia's father from Anastasia, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-9.5.) *Whiff as Joe - a brother to Thomas, who wears alien ears and a tail. However, he wears jungle clothing, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Jorge Loquendo V2 (+5) *Duck, Oliver and Stepney as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti and Gonzo - Three doctors, who work as an engineer, fireman, and shunter, on their Caledonian 812 class engine No. 828, preserved at Aviemore station, coupled to its coaches, and starting out at night time, only to get pursued by a pursuing locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer, No. 46512. They are voiced by Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth, Robosoft 1, Radar Overseer Scotty, Carlos Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5), and Diego Loquendo V1 (+10). *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - The main villain, who is Thomas's enemy, that carries a red lightsaber, and has sent out his minions, who have captured Thomas, who has captured, and is once again about to get recaptured. On the train chase, Diesel's minions pilot an Ivatt class 2 2-6-0 locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer No. 46512, which speeds up toward the train and Edward on the Caledonian engine, that Duck, Oliver, and Stepney are piloting. After Edward jumps off the train unharmed, he is still seen in the Caledonian engine's cab, but as he ducks into Emily's hideout, out of nowhere after the train, comes the pursuing locomotive. He has black hairstyle for his George Washinghton's ponytail, and a gold ear-ring, and wears pirate clothing, and swimming trunks for his swimwear. He is voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Diesel's lackey, who works for his master. He and his seven other guards jump onto LMS Ivatt Class 2mt locomotive No. 46512, now named E.V. Cooper Engineer, which works on the Strathspey Steam Railway. As they pilot the locomotive toward the train, Dennis raises his shotgun and fires a shot at Edward, who dodges the shot, which only hits the regulator in the Caledonian engine's cab, which makes Duck, Oliver, and Stepney surprised, and really furious. He is voiced by Robosoft (+10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10). *Paxton as Ninjaws - Diesel's guard, who captures and enslaves Thomas, along with the other slaves. He has a red saber staff and wears ninja clothing. When he returns with more 5,000 slaves, he finds that Thomas is gone, so he sets out on board Braeriach No. 17, an 0-6-0 Weymes Private Tank Engine, which is hauling seven coaches, and is off on its mission to find Thomas, who has escaped from the ship. Paxton is voied by Radar Overseer Sidney and Juan Loquendo V1. *George as Jano - A guardian of the Cave of Nightmares. When he reads Thomas's mind of knowing the name of this place, he transports Thomas to the Kingdom of the Dead, where Thomas defeats him and gets the treasure and has an alternate ending of a bad dream that comes true, before Thomas decides to take the Elixir for Henry to help his him get better. He has four arms, and carries four lightsabers, a red one, two green ones, and light blue one. *S.C.Ruffey as Axel - A guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice, known as The Lost Island, carrying one red lightsaber. S.C.Ruffey asks Thomas, who he is, and what he wants, since he disturbed the tranquility of the Lost Island. Thomas protests that is he is the main hero, and must gather together the four masks to bring James back, and is the only last hope, who has his last chance to chase the villains away. But how is S.C.Ruffey hoping to know that Thomas is not simply a thief? Only Thomas's strength and bravery can convience S.C.Ruffey, who challenges him to a duel. S.C.Ruffey is voiced by Robosoft 1 (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10). *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - A guardian of the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock, who hits Thomas at the beginning, knocking him out, cold. When Thomas awakens and sees the Spiteful Breakvan in front of him, he screams in fear because the caboose is the guard, who asks Thomas if he was the mask thief. Thomas declares that he is not a thief, but is a hero, who needs the masks, and plans to rid the world of the villains. Unfortunately, the caboose declares that Thomas is a thief and a liar to boot, and prepares to kill Thomas, who finds that the caboose is completely crazy, and has four lightsabers, two being blue, and two being green. The Spiteful Breakvan is voiced by Microsoft Sam (+10) and Juan Loquendo V1 (+10). *Smudger as Andre - A hoodlum, who hides behind walls, and is usually a statue like enemy, but comes to life, and attacks Thomas by sneaking up on him, if he gets too close with his back turned. Smudger can only get killed by Thomas's shots when he pops out, and due to his emotions he likes, he likes to cheat to annoy Thomas. He is voiced by Radar Overseer Hank (-10) and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) - a real villain, back from Thomas 1, preparing to doom him by putting several obstacles against Thomas, who always outsmarts Diesel 10 by avoiding them. He is voiced by Microsoft Sam (-10) and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). *Cerberus the Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren - a strong monster, who attempts to hurt Thomas by luring him into traps, but fails each time, when Thomas dodges his obstacles. He is voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10). Trivia *The movie will show Duck, Oliver, and Stepney's engine, being a Caledonian 812 class 0-6-0 tender engine, carrying number 828, built in 1899. *In the chase scene, the locomotive that Dennis, Paxton, George, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus pilot, will be an LMS Ivatt class 2mt 2-6-0 locomotive, built in 1952, being E.V. Cooper Engineer, named in presevation, and No. 46512, built in 1952. Paxton's locomotive on his trip to find Thomas is Braeriach No. 17, an 0-6-0 Weymes Private tank engine, built in 1935. *The locomotives, that are carrying the slaves on board, will be some tank engines, No. 9, No. 48, No. 60, Swiftsure No. 2857, Balmenach No. 2, Dailuaine, hauling passenger trains, while No. 5025, an LMS Black 5 4-6-0 locomotive, built in 1934, will set off to find Thomas. *The engine, which Thomas's family escape on, will be City of Truro, No. 3717, built in 1903, as a City class 4-4-0, the sole survivor, that hauls six maroon coaches, and flees. On collision course with Manston No. 34070, a Southern Railway Battle of Britain class 4-6-2 engine, that will be hauling a chocolate and cream colored coach, four red maroons, a blue and gray one, and four maroons, the two trains collide with a massive explosion, that leaves a huge crater in the ground, and a broken wheel and the funnel from the City class engine, and even a glass window from the back coach, and a wheel from the pursuing locomotive. *If you pay attention to the mistake at the far away next shot on the view of the train, Edward, while he is jumping off the train into Emily's hideout, is actually seen back on the engine's cab as No. 828 pounds its way, hauling four maroon coaches, away from the pursuing locomotive, which pounds its way after the train into the night toward Grantown On Spey. *When Duck, Oliver, and Stepney pile on more lumps of coal, they shovel it into the furnace, causing the engine on the train to speed and rattle, as if it would glow red and might fall apart. Soundtrack (Found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape and http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *1-01 - Prologue *1-02 - Globox, My Friend *1-03 - The Woods of Light *1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox *1-05 - King of the Teensies *1-06 - Overworld *1-07 - The Fairy Glade - Part 1 *128 - Jingle ~ Switch Activated *1-08 - Pirates! - Part 1 *1-09 - Entering the Pirate Ship *1-10 - The Machine *1-11 - Freeing Ly *1-12 - The Fairy Glade - Part 2 *138 - Extra ~ Rayman's Russian Dance *1-13 - Bonus Level *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *1-14 - The Marshes of Awakening *1-15 - Riding the Marshes *1-16 - I'll Miss You, My Friend *1-17 - Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship *1-18 - The Bayou - Part 1 *2-01 - Pirates! - Part 2 *2-02 - The Bayou - Part 2 *2-03 - The Walk of Life *2-04 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open *2-05 - The Attack Run *2-06 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated *2-07 - The First Mask *131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask *2-08 - Polokus - Spirit of the World *2-09 - Riding the Shell *2-10 - Pirates! - Part 3 *2-11 - Clark *2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *2-13 - The Chase *063 - I Want the Treasure! *2-14 - Spider Attack *2-15 - The Canopy *140 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Globox *2-16 - Pirates! Part 4 *2-17 - Whale Bay - Part 1 *2-18 - Whale Bay - Part 2 *3-01 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part *3-02 - Riding the Lava *3-03 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 *3-04 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 *3-05 - The Slide *3-06 - Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 *3-07 - The Flying Barrel *3-08 - The Precipice *3-09 - The Top of the World *096 - The Top of the World ~ Dance Mix *3-10 - The Walk of Power *033 - The Bayou ~ Dark Swamp *3-11 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-12 - Flower Ride *3-13 - Lava Tower *3-14 - Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-15 - The Tomb of the Ancients *3-16 - The Iron Mountains *3-17 - The Prison Ship *3-18 - Freeing the Slaves *3-19 - Pyralums *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *143 - Extra ~ 2D Prototype (The Walk of Life) *127 - Jingle ~ Try Again *3-20 - The Disk - Intro *3-21 - The Disk *133 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Win *3-22 - The Final Battle *3-23 - One Last Surprise *3-24 - Ending Sequence *3-25 - Staff Roll Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Rayman's Dream Team Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman's Dream Team Video Game Spoofs